


This Close, Long Ago

by shellfishDimes



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Possession, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellfishDimes/pseuds/shellfishDimes
Summary: Hadrian's fingers card through Samot's hair with a familiarity unknown to him, and when Samot turns his head and kisses the heel of Hadrian's palm, he's kissing Samothes, but it's Hadrian who feels it.





	

Samothes' voice whispers into the crook of Samot's neck, and Hadrian brushes Samot's skin with his lips as his god speaks through him.

It feels like sinking into deep water and exhaling bubbles out of your mouth. 

Hadrian's fingers card through Samot's hair with a familiarity unknown to him, and when Samot turns his head and kisses the heel of Hadrian's palm, he's kissing Samothes, but it's Hadrian who feels it.

He wants to close his eyes, in reverence or in rapture, but Samothes keeps them open. Looking at Samot, this close, with his hand in Samot's hair, his hand on Samot's hip, Samot's cloak still around his shoulders, warm and soft like Samot's lips on the hinge of his jaw, on the corner of his mouth, on his lips - no matter how much he breathes, Hadrian's lungs can never get enough air.

Samot kisses Hadrian, and Hadrian can feel Samothes in his mind, and he kisses back with Hadrian's lips. Samot's hand presses on the back of Hadrian's neck, fingers against his spine, and Hadrian drops to his knees, and Samothes drops to his knees.

Samot says, "You have his fire in your eyes," and Samothes smiles, and Hadrian bows his head, and supplicates.


End file.
